The Newbie
by Y2Jen
Summary: Trace and follow the story of a diva who gives her live to not only the WWE but to her one true love, Chris Jericho.
1. From Humble Beginings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE, but I do own everything else in this story. The characters, ideas and locations may be real or not, but I still own them! Muhahahahahah!!  
  
Ch. 1 From Humble Beginnings  
  
"Isn't it over yet?" Jen groaned, high school graduation was taking forever.  
  
"Nope, we're still in the D's." Matt sighed, they were all seniors.  
  
"Kevin, Sarah." The principal called up more names for them to get their diplomas.  
  
"Yea, Kevin, Sarah!" Jen shouted, but so did somebody else. She turned around and saw her friend behind her, Cliff. All of them had gone through high school together and now were all graduating. Jen turned back around as Kevin and Sarah came to sit down.  
  
"Look, we graduated and you didn't." Kevin boasted to his long time friend Matt. Kevin and Matt were almost like knit brothers, they had a lot alike and always teased each other.  
  
"That's because I have a W last name." Matt sneered jokingly.  
  
"Way to go Sarah." Jen smiled to her best friend. Sarah and Jen had met freshman year, and never regretted it. If there was ever a definition of best friends, indeed they were it.  
  
"Thanks, you'll be going up soon." Sarah sat back down, in front of Cliff.  
  
"I knew you could do it." He patted Sarah's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Cliff, where'd you come from?" Sarah turned around.  
  
"Meh, you know me." Cliff just shrugged. Cliff was always the outgoing one, though he always had something to say and an opinion to express, he was sometimes quiet.  
  
"Oh come on, hurry up!" Jen began to fidget again.  
  
"What's with you?" Cliff smirked, amused with the youngest ones actions. Jen was the youngest of them, but she was proud of it. She believed that youth sometimes was an advantage.  
  
"It's almost 8, I'm gonna miss SmackDown!" Jen complained.  
  
"Didn't your dad say he would record it?" Sarah pointed out.  
  
"Yea, but I don't think Mike taught him how to work the VCR with the DirecTV player." Jen replied. Mike was Jen's younger brother, he was a freshman at the same high school.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just one night." Matt butted into the conversation. "Hey look fast, he's gonna call up the F's soon." Kevin said to Jen. As the ceremony went on, soon Jen, Matt, Cliff and everyone else had gotten their diplomas. It was long past 9 and Jen realized that there was no point in rushing back home now, SmackDown was practically over.  
  
"Well, it's all over." Matt said as the janitors and volunteers cleaned up the fold up chairs.  
  
"Yea, SmackDown just ended." Jen looked at her Lakers watch.  
  
"Yes, that, but we mean school." Sarah pointed out.  
  
"I know." Jen laughed. Jen was a huge wrestling fan, and she was absolutely mad about Chris Jericho. Her dream was to become a WWE superstar and be his tag team partner.  
  
"Now the real work begins." Kevin said. He wanted to join the Navy, he loved the military and all that kind of stuff, and though war was a possibility, it was still his dream to enlist.  
  
"Not for me, now the fun begins." Cliff laughed. Cliff was a natural born actor, he had already been offered a few jobs, but his goal was to preform on Broadway in New York. But it was a long ways off since they lived in L.A., so Hollywood was naturally better for him.  
  
"You have no idea how much work is cut out for me." Sarah forced a laugh, and she had a good reason to. She wanted to become a doctor and though she knew what work lay ahead for her in the future, she was not about to quit now.  
  
"I think I'll just get a job, screw collage." Matt smiled.  
  
"Amen brother." Jen and Cliff slapped high fives. As the night went on, the parents decided to take their children home, though they were no longer children now, they were adults. "Hey Sarah!" Jen called as she started to leave with her dad. Sarah turned and Jen ran over. They stood for a while staring at each other before Jen finally spoke up. "So, this is it?"  
  
"Maybe." Sarah understood what she meant. They may never see each other again.  
  
"I don't want this to be good by." Jen lowered her head.  
  
"Hey, it's not. But we just have separate paths with long roads ahead. Who knows, they may cross roads." Sarah shrugged. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."  
  
"Hey kids." Sarah's dad walked over with Jen's dad.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked, a little impatient.  
  
"Give us a sec." Jen turned to her dad. "We might never see each other again."  
  
"You can call her you know." Jen's dad pointed out and the two girls turned to him. "Here you go." Jen's dad handed her a cell phone.  
  
"Don't think I forgot about you." Sarah's dad handed her one too.  
  
"You mean...." The two girls turned to each other and burst into laugher and hugs.  
  
"Come on, you can talk tomorrow, it's laet." Sarah's dad said.  
  
"I'll call you." Jen said as she left with her dad.  
  
"Not if I call you first." Sarah pointed out. Soon they were gone and the school was empty.  
  
As a year passed, Sarah went to medical school, Matt got a part time internship at a local bank, Cliff worked productions at the county community collage, Kevin went down to San Diego to join the military, and Jen began her training to become a WWE superstar. Jen was 18 now and Tough Enough had come around again, she was old enough to try out. She sent in a tape and eagerly awaited the day a letter would come in the mail, but she only thought it would be a letter....  
  
"Jen, the mail truck just left." Mike said, not looking up from his homework.  
  
"I got it." Jen grabbed her keys and burst out the door of their apartment. They lived with their dad and he worked, so they both were man of the house when he was gone. Jen ran up to the mail box and opened it. "Bill, junk, summon, junk, hey TV Guide, bank report, mortgage, ooh a new WWE magazine." Jen looked in the box again. "Rats, nothing from Tough Enough." Jen sighed and went back to the apartment. She put the mail on the table and took the new WWE magazine, it had Christopher Nowinski on the cover. There was a knock at the door suddenly.  
  
"Hey, door." Her brother said, again not looking up from his homework.  
  
"Got it." Jen put down the magazine and went to the door and opened it. She saw a stranger at the door. "Can I help you?" She asked the man.  
  
"Hello, are you Jen?" He asked and Jen looked confused.  
  
"Yes, yes I am." She nodded slowly.  
  
"Congratulations." The man stock out his hand. "Welcome to Tough Enough."  
  
"What" Jen's jaw dropped. Al Snow and a camera man burst out from behind the corner.  
  
"Surprise!" He cried and Jen turned to him, still in shock. "I hope you're ready Jen, you were selected along with 26 other possible superstars. I'm Al Snow, and I'll be your new dad." Jen was too overjoyed for words, all she could do was jump onto Al and hug him tight. Her dream was finally coming true, all of her hard work had finally paid off. She could become a WWE diva.  
  
What will happen with Jen, will she get into Tough Enough? And what of her friends? Find out in the next upcoming chapter, coming soon! 


	2. Who Is Tough Enough?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tough Enough, but I do own all this other mumbo jumbo stuff. Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 2 Who Is Tough Enough?  
  
Over the next few days, the weak and undesired contestants were ruled out to created the final 13, among them was Jen. As the months went on and people quit or were cut, it all came down to the final 5. With a little over one week to go, things were getting more and more intense.  
  
"Today we won't be training in the ring, we'll be having a few fun exercises today." Al Snow smiled. The final five sighed, that never sounded good.  
  
Other than Jen, there was one other girl, Ashley who was 20, and three guys. Ashley was the main pick for the final cut made by the fans, she just didn't have it in her and she knew it. Al and the gang drove down to a big building and inside there was a huge pool, it had to be olympic sized.  
  
"Get ready, you're gonna have to swim five laps in 10 minutes." Ivory warned. The guys tore off their shirts and Ashley and Jen began to talk.  
  
"Do you have a black shirt I can borrow?" Jen asked.  
  
"No, I'm wearing a white one too." Ashley replied. Al had a rule, no white shirts in the pool. "Hey, there's people over there, let's ask them." Ashley pointed to the spectators.  
  
"Good idea." Jen went over. "Do any of you guys have a black shirt we can borrow?"  
  
"Sure I have one. "Here, take mine." A boy and girl handed Jen and Ashley a black shirt.  
  
"Come on, we're waiting on you." Bill DeMott called and the two ran over.  
  
"Alright, good job." Ivory clapped as Ashley was the last one out of the pool. Jen and one of the other guys, Joey, were the first out.  
  
"Let's go, come on." Al called. "We have more games." Everyone followed him, with little time to dry off. In the van, Al explained their second assignment. "You guys will be hiking up here in the Santa Monica hills. You have an hour to make it through and don't get lost."  
  
"Yea, we don't want to get sued." Bill added and they arrived. Hiking would've been a lot easier if they had dried off and gotten the right cloths. Jen and Joey paired up and Ashley went with the other two boys. Jen and Joey paired from the start, Joey was 19 and was from Malibu. Both being about the same age and from the same area, they sort of bonded. The hike was strenuous but doable, everyone made it through in less than an hour.  
  
"Good work." Al smiled and they all drudged back into the van, exousted. "Now it's time for another task." Al said as they drove and everyone looked up. "Lunch." He smiled and everyone cheered. Al took everyone to a restaurant where they all ate their fill.  
  
"Guys, tomorrow the fan cut will be made. Next Thursday will be the moment of truth. This choice is hard to make, but it must be done. We wish you all could win but we know only two of you can. All I can do is say good luck tomorrow and in the future." Bill said over lunch. That night, everyone prayed before going to sleep that they wouldn't be cut. But the next morning, it was proven that Ashley had indeed been cut.  
  
During the time Jen was on Tough Enough, her friends were thriving as well. Sarah had been offered an internship at a small medical clinic. She was very skilled in the profession and would be working as a partner doctor before she even finished school. Cliff had been given a contract to a new TV show that would be coming out that fall, he was the second leading role which is pretty good for a beginner just out of high school. Matt was going great in his job, he was promoted to a full time worker with fringe benefits. Kevin excelled in his area as well, the military never saw such a fine young soldier. Now it was up to Jen, she was the only one whose dream hadn't come true yet. But Thursday soon arrived and the moment of truth along with it.  
  
"Welcome to the series finale of Tough Enough." Coach said as the show began, live on MTV. "Tonight we will find out who our next two WWE superstars will be." Jen was sitting in the audience with the other finalists, her dad was in the back. Her brother wasn't able to come because of school, she was surprised that her dad was even able to make it.  
  
"And our first winner is..." Big opened his envelope. "Joey!" The crowd roared. Joey was the fan favorite from the start. Much like Jonah and John, this guy had it all.  
  
"Thank you, thanks so much. I can't tell you how happy I am." Joey cheered. "I promise I won't let you down. I'm gonna be the next biggest thing on SmackDown since Brock Lesnar." He held up his trophy and the crowd applauded and rooted Joey as he walked backstage to celebrate with his family. Jen and the other two boys sat nervously, it could be any of them now.  
  
"Welcome back folks." Coach said as they returned from the final commercial break. "It's time now to see who the second and final Tough Enough champion is." The three tensed.  
  
"And our second winner is..." Ivory opened the envelope. "It's Jen." The crowd clapped and cheered. Jen's jaw dropped, she was shocked, speechless, lost for words. The two boys hugged each other, sad that they'd lost their chance to make their dream a reality. Jen finally went onto the stage, her knees shaking from all of the joy.  
  
"Oh man, this is so cool." Jen stuttered, trying not to cry. "Thanks to everyone, I can't thank you enough. This was my dream and now it's come true, this is the best moment of my life, you have no idea how happy I am!" Jen looked down at the trophy, it seemed unreal. "I promise that I won't let you down, you're looking at the next Raw girl. I am a WWE diva!" The crowd applauded as she went backstage. She was met by her dad, Joey and his family.  
  
"We did it." Joey hugged her but he didn't very long. Jen noticed a blond haired girl behind him, it was obviously not his sister since he had black hair, it was his girl friend.  
  
"I wish you luck on SmackDown." Jen smiled, they were both going to separate shows. "Good luck on Raw." Joey patted her back and they went back to their families.  
  
"Look dad, I did it." Jen held up her trophy.  
  
"Yea, I guess so." He shrugged, he never really had faith in her, but she proved him wrong. "Way to go." He patted her back, he could tell how happy she really was.  
  
"Come on, let's go home. I can't wait to see everyone, it's been a long time." Jen smiled.  
  
"When's your debut match?" Her dad asked.  
  
"You'd never guess." Jen giggled and they walked out of The World.  
  
So everyone's achieving their dreams. But will their paths ever cross? And what of Jen's debut match on Raw, when is it and what is Jen so happy about (other than the obvious), keep posted! 


End file.
